Talk:Special abilities
Do we need Rosalie's entry on this page? After all, she does not really have a talent??? Iluvgracie129 01:52, 13 December 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 You knew I would be here This is all very intresting but who here wants to know about the abilities that the Children of the Moon possese? I know some of you do. Wheather Manipulation: There was once a werewolf who was able to dramaticaly change wheather patterns. This wolf could make it rain, snow, hail, clear the skies, or make a fog/mist. Lunar Manipulation: The first werewolf was able to control lunar patterns making himself able to change into his werewolf form at will due to the constant full moon. But because the moons cicles have not been tampered with for centries, some vampires claim that the first of the Werewolves is dead. Mental Manipulation of Animals: Some Werewolveshave been able to control the minds of lesser creatures such as wolves, dogs, ravens, bears, jaguars, and in some cases, humans. Resistance to Vampric Mental Abilities: All werewolves(In wolf form) are immune to all mind based abilities. Sheild or Telepathy. Telepathy: All werewolves are able to invade the minds of humans, vampires and other werewolves. But they can only do this when their "prey" is in a state of fear or confusion in their pressance.(Mental Sheilds offer no protection to this Lycanthropic ability). Bella's second No offense Charmed-Jay but I dont think that her self control counts as a special ability... Stephenie meyer said in an interview (I dont know the link) that it was because Bella was the ONLY vampire to know what she was getting into when she was changed... thats not so much an ability as a knowledge she acquired from someone else... Just a thought... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:41, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Alice. Bella. Jasper? So alice always had her abillity, bella did too, but what does jasper get his from? i'll probably read his page and find something that tells me...but he seems controlling...like edward...why are all the guys mean!? ♥LunaBella♥ :Jasper had empathy when he was human, and when he was turned it was increased... just like Bella and Alice... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:51, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Someone once said it was likely that Edward got his gift because he was good at "reading" people... like he could tell what they were thinking just by looking at them, so when it was magniphied it became full on telepathy. (Anymore questions abotu Edward, just ask me.. the ginormous spazz fan of Edward, who obsesses beyond logic and reason. >.<)http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 02:53, March 16, 2010 (UTC) what about jane? what could make her so evil? i know the whole village was slaughtered but... ♥LunaBella♥ Renesmée anti-shield I notice that Renesmée's capability is called antishield, or any such spelling. Wouldn't it be better called "shield piercing" or "breaking" since it reflects more closely the description? Ngebendi 10:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) -Yes I agree, "shield piercing" seems more appropriate. Darkestmoon <(^^,)> Gifts genetics. The biology Meyer has used is just about high school level, and it's way too simple to provide explanations. The two data points you're referring to are most likely Charlie and Bella, and Bella and Renesmee. In the first case, you fail to take into account, prenatal brain development and upbringing after birth, which may (I'd go as far as saying will) be as important as genetics. In the second case (and this time I took the time to check the relevant pages) there is simple not enough information to go around. Ngebendi 06:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) -I'm not saying that "the skill a person had in life that is particularly profound" doesn't matter in the whole who gets a gift department. Remember that in the series this was just but a theory of Carlisle, what I am saying is that genetics do play a part in it, even though I hasn't been a well explained topic in the books it did happened and there's proof of it, and it deserves to mentioned in this wiki. Darkestmoon On this I agree with you - that's why it should all be discussed in a speculative mode, particularly Renesmee's case. We know that vampires do not breed, and the five cases known to have happened are vastly insufficient to build a case. It takes a number of genealogical studies followed for a number of generations to show an hereditary pattern and molecular biology, neurophysiology and embriology studies to show what's going on and what influences it. Lots of them. Female vampires do not bear children, I don't think that women will feel themselves that disposable, Carlisle Cullen may perhaps start the relevant research but hasn't yet, and I doubt very much that S. Meyer has the skill to pull this off. Therefore, presenting certain things as speculations instead as proven facts is simply de rigueur. Ngebendi 06:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) -You are correct, everything you pointed out is true. However you have to remember that this is a story, a world created by someone who's knowledge of biology is as you said, high school level. Therefore we are sadly forced to use this minor information to use as facts because as long as S. Meyer doesn't expand on this topic herself then the biology in the world of Twilight will always remain this debatable. And as long as we're on the topic of genetics, what's the deal with the wolves? A gene that every generation carries but only triggers when a vampire is near, now that is messed up! But again that is the world that is Twilight so we must accept it as simple and as ridiculous as it may seem. Darkestmoon Actually, the werewolf gene complex might be easier to deal with, biologically. No gene works in isolation, and the more complex a structure, the more genes involved in its development. Talking about one is a simplification useful for didactic exposition, nothing more. The 24 chromosomes pairs issue is irrelevant - see the "Reproduction" article; it appears that people are scared stiff to edit it since I rewrote it, so it's still my opinion. We may also forget about the activation of the complex by environmental stimuli - crocodiles determine their sex by the incubation temperature of their eggs: above about 34/35 °C they hatch mostly female, below 32 °C they hatch mostly male - though I have found also that males are hatched between 32 and 34 °C and females outside these temperature. Meyer got that ''right, at least. Just with another stimulus, whatever it may be. The problem is actually Embry Call - his father went visiting outside the tribe, the filanderer, yet he phases regularly, with no unusual characters. We can also forget maternal inprinting, since the wolf complex goes down the male line. We may, perhaps, ignore proteosomics, since it is a new branch of molecular biology, which I should brush up with, at least some, and I would not be surprised if it works mainly through the mother. Given the genetical regulation of animals (they build it on two chromosome pairs), I would expect that an heterozygous individual for the complex may be fully functional as a human being but a mess as a shapeshifter. Unless there is a way to preserve the wolf complex whole and fully functional between generations, it's going to go to pot mighty fast - first generation, I'd say. You know, now that you made me think about it, that chromosome number may actually not be that irrilevant at all. If the wolf complex is hosted in the 24th chromosome pair, with little or no genetical variation, and they get sorted in the male line only, you get a neat explanation of why Embry Call is a full-fledged and no-nonsense shapeshifter. I wish I could get some living tissue of Leah Clearwater to analize - both somatic and germline. Ngebendi 19:18, September 17, 2010 (UTC) -Whoa! Big words I had to dust off my biology books <(^^,)> Now that got me thinking about something else. Remember the part when they are explaining the whole "imprinting" and it is theorized that it allows the wolves to choose the person who will make the passing of the wolf gene easier. If it's true then what about the Jacob/Renesmee situation. As I understand it she can't reproduce because her body will stop changing after it reaches the maturity of a sixteen year old body and what about Leah, since female wolves can't reproduce they can't imprint, so would that make her a freak in the wolf world since she is the only female wolf in official records. Btw the crocodile comparison reminded me of the whole "Cold Ones" thing about the vampires and the warmth of the wolves, could it mean that the vampires and wolves have more in common than what they think... interesting don't you agree? Darkestmoon Whoa, there! Don't switch labels! Vampires and hybrids come into being by two completely different processes: vampire by being bitten by another vampire, hybrids by being fathered by one. The unchangeability (left unexplained in what I've read - maybe somewhere else) of vampires after transformation does therefore not necessarily apply to hybrids. The five mentioned are born and subjected to an accelerated growth rate, they eat, drink, breathe - they may reproduce, as well: I suspect that the four females are/will be subject to the regular female physiology. Should it be proven, it would be interesting to note how different a pregnancy will be by a human father and one by a vampire father - flowers, chocolate and donated blood are a given anyway. Or by a shapeshifter - any children by Jacob and Nessie would certainly be something! Leah Clearwater: that's why I wish I could get some samples of her tissues. Along with some tissue samples of her male relatives: said "wolf-chromosome", for lack of a proper name, may once in a while be passed to the female offspring. Anyway, we get again insufficient information - as far as I have read, the only evident change in Leah is that she stopped menstruating after phasing. It may be the only change in her reproductive biology: ovulation may still be regular, requiring her to be careful whenever she slips into the night in the company of a suitable man/shifter. Nor we know what happens if/when she stops phasing for a while - regular physiology may reassert itself. And most importantly of all, what will happen in wolf form? No, she still hides a number of surprises. Don't try to read too much in the crocodile example - it's just an example, the first I could find. Whatever else they may be, shapeshifters and vampires are still mammals (if they haven't borrowed their breasts from the actresses impersonating them), with little relationship with ancient reptiles. As far as I know, sex determination in mammals is genetically controlled - not environmentally. Ngebendi 22:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) - Update. - If you liked crocodiles, you may like these. There's a deep sea worm, that goes by the name of ''Bonellia viridis (that's Latin), which hatches as a sexually undifferentiate larva, neither male nor female, or perhaps still both. If after a few days of wandering, the larva finds an adult female, it attaches to her and develops into a full-fledged male - dwarf, and little more than a stomach and some testes, always ready. If it doesn't, it goes on to feed and develop into an adult female, more completely formed and lying in wait for any food or potential mate coming along. Shift to sunny coral reefs. There's a number of fish species that are hatched females, and join a school as soon as they're developed enough. Being coral reefs, said school are small, no more than a few tens of fish, but most of them are females, hierarchically organized. Nothing much interesting happens until you get to the highest ranking animal - the only male of the school. Remove him, and bickering for position follows: the highest ranking female resulting from it changes sex and becomes the male of the school. Which gives feminism a completely new slant. Ngebendi 09:39, September 18, 2010 (UTC)